Super Mario (Re)Start
by SMG4Fan9001
Summary: Welcome to Super Mario (Re)Start, the first installment of a huge, epic adventure through the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond. Thrown into a new world at the end of Super Mario Galaxy,Mario and Co. and even Bowser have to team up to protect their new home against an almighty new threat.
1. Prologue: Friend or Foe?

**Prologue: Friend or Foe?**

Blank space. Literally an abyss of whiteness. That's all what Mario saw.

He felt like there wasn't even time where he was now. He tried to gasp for air in shock,but he couldn't. In fact, he didn't even feel like he was alive anymore.

He heard a voice. A female one. It seemed very familiar. Rosalina.

„Mario." it said „Your world is destroyed. Everything and everyone. But don't worry.

You see, life never ends. It repeats itself, over and over again. But it is never the same.

Thus, you are now granted to step into your new world. Make the most out of it.

Goodbye."

Not even understanding what Rosalina just said to him, Mario already felt something. Wind.

It was playing around his mustache. Then he felt being slapped. He heard a very familiar voice shout „Come on Mario! Don't do this to me! You have to live!"

Suddenly, he felt fresh air running through his lungs felt his heart beating again. The air that ran through his lungs and the blood that ran through his veins never felt more fresh and livening before. He jumped up, whilst opening his eyes.

What he saw was his eternal love, Princess Peach standing right in front of him. She seemed as confused as he was, but joyful at the same time. They were in a valley-like area with Peach's castle standing a few feet away. What he felt was a weird form of tiredness, not easy to describe. What he tasted was a fresh breeze of air flowing into his mouth. What he heard was Peach worrisomely asking if he was okay,but what he smelled immediately woke him fully up.

That foul smell of rottenness and hatred (as well as the smell of never having showered in their entire life)-Bowser!

He jumped in front of Peach, guarding her with his hands, while Bowser was trying to get up from lying on his shell.

„Bowser! What are you doing here?!" Mario shouted.

„Could...ask you...the same thing..." Bowser gasped as he was trying to get up from his shell.

When he finally managed to get on his feet,Mario had already charged a fireball from his hands and aimed it at him.

„Hey, put that thing outta my face!" Bowser said.

„Yeah, sure! I'll just put that fireball down and let you take Peach." Mario replied.

„Mario, I have absolutely no idea what just happened, just like you.

However, if you want a beating,you can have it!"

With that sentence, Bowser charged up a fireball from his mouth and stared angrily at Mario, as Mario was staring back at him.

Peach then pushed herself between Mario and Bowser and commanded both

„Mario! Bowser! You can get back to killing each other later.

Right now, we HAVE to find out where we are and what just happened."

Listening to their collective crush, both Mario and Bowser shot their fireballs in different directions and backed away from each other.

As she was trying to pull what seemed sort of reminisscent of a squirming Luigi out of the ground, Peach asked „Boys, for what do you for remember before waking up here?"

„An explosion, blank space and a familiar voice..." Both replied instantaneously.

„Same." Peach answered.

When she had finally pulled the Luigi out of the ground, she asked it the same and it answered the same.

„So, basically we're clueless of what happened and where we are." Mario noted.

„Y...yeah..." Everyone agreed.

„Maybe, the universe exploded?" Bowser spontaneously asked.

„Bowser! Why do you always-" „He's right." A voice interrupted Peach.

That voice continued:

„Well, Bowser build his King Star at the center of the universe to rule everything,you rember?

Mario then came to stop him and save Peach, but when he smacked Bowser into the King Star, it became a supernova.

And now, putting simple astrophyisics onto this, the supernova became a black hole.

My children, the Lumas then sacrificed all of themselves to force their power into the black hole and inverted it into a new big bang.

It erased your universe and build a brand new one, whilst keeping you people.

So basically, all of you were reborn in a new universe."

„S-so it's a w-whole new world...?" Mario stuttered.

„Yes." the voice replied.

„There is not much I can do for you now." It continued „I just want you guys to take your second chance and not screw it up again.

Until we meet again, goodbye."

The voice faded.

„Oh my goodness...a whole new world?!" Mario asked himself in shock.

„Yeah." Peach answered „I don't even know what to say. I guess all we can do right now is to come together and make ourselves a new home."

„Come together?!" Bowser snapped „ME? Come together with YOU GUYS? Never!"

„But I thought you liked my presence, or am I mistaken?" Peach asked in a clever tone.

„Jasemine Toadstool," Bowser whispered in a very serious tone, as he bent down to Peach, so only she could hear him „We both know that I don't kidnap you because I have an affection for you. Not mainly."

„Yeah, there was that **thing** , were I..." Peach whispered back „But that doesn't matter anymore! We've just made a restart and I think, so should our relationships! I swear that I will become a better person. Maybe,we even could..."

„Of course, we can,but can we shake hands on that?" Bowser asked, now loud enough for everyone to hear.

„Sure."

And they shook hands, leaving Mario and Luigi completely clueless of what they had been talking about.

„So,if you excuse me,..." Both Peach and Bowser said at the same time „I've got to fill my people in on this." They hurried of in different directions.

Mario and Luigi spent the next quarter of an hour, looking for mushrooms, when armies of Toads and Koopas stormed up to Peach's castle and gathered in front of it.

On the front balcony stood Peach and Bowser, waving at their people.

„Right then," Peach began.

„Alright!" Bowser answered.

Shaking each other's hands, both shouted over the crowd: „We are the Star Alliance! Let's go for a greater future!"

End of the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2: Three make a Trio

**Chapter One: Three make a Trio**

„Star Alliance?" Luigi and Mario had hurried up to the balcony Peach and Bowser were standing on, waving at their people, smiling.

„Yeah,we thought we'd make a fresh start, me and Bowser. This is a whole new world and we can't take it on for ourselves."

„Burried our differences, we did." Bowser added.

Something wasn't right about this sudden peace, Mario thought, but he agreed with himself to not say anything.

He only asked „So, we now are friends with Bowser?".

Peach nodded, an utter expression of joy on her face.

Then it hit Mario. He hadn't really thought about this before, but now he couldn't resist spilling it out.

„I-I want to see it!"

„See what"

„This new world! I want to go off exploring right now!"

„Mario, this is a bad idea" Peach disagreed „The first thing we have to care about now is to build up a social structure and-"

„The chubby plumber is right." Bowser said „We should know what we're dealing with before we settle upon this new land."

„ **Alright!** " Mario shouted, now enthusiastic.

He dashed up to a pair of ?-Blocks, hit them and two cape feathers glided out of them.

He thrusted on of them onto his chest and slapped the other one on his brothers back.

In an instant,their overalls had sprouted yellow capes on their backs and Mario immediately began to run, pulling his brother behind him.

They jumped in the air.

Their capes magically lifted them upwards, with the brothers now holding unto them.

They flew out of the valley area where they had found themselves and now saw where they were.

This valley actually wasn't a valley, it was the caved-in tip of a large mountain.

They glided it's steep side down, then dived into a forest at the mountains foot.

They flew through trees (Luigi got some twigs stuck in his hair), overs rivers and large rocks, then rose into the air out of the forest again to get a better view of things, then dived down over a huge river again.

As they flew low over the glittering water surface, some Cheep-Cheeps jumped out of the water, over the flying plumbers, apparently just as excited as they were. then dodged some angry Bloopers which were spitting ink at them. They took some more flight, breathed in the fresh, cool air and felt the wind playing around their mustaches, then made a soft landing in a grassy field.

It seemed pretty normal.

The wind was waving throught the gras, the trees had rich green leaves, Birds were flying trough the air and some wild Wigglers were strolling out of the nearby forest.

Mario and Luigi looked around, picking up some Fire Flowers, not expecting anything significant.

However, their expectations were betrayed.

In the distance, they spotted something which seemed like a rocky entrance to a cave.

They ran towards it and as they reached it, the brothers noticed that strange symbols were carved into it.

Mario, adventure-hungry as always immediately pulled himself and the refusing Luigi inside the cave's darkness.

They stepped through some pitch-blackness, when Luigi tripped over something.

Barely being able to make out what it was, Mario recognised it as a switch.

He reached out for it, but Luigi grapped his hand.

„Mario, maybe we don't want to know what this is." He stuttered in fear.

„But we won't be off any better, not knowing." Mario replied and pulled the switch.

A loud rumbling, then a buzzing sound errupted.

The carvings in the stone walls flashed light blue and the entrance to the cave, through which they had entered, closed.

„ **I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!** " Luigi cried in terror.

As it followed Luigi's words to keep terrorising him, the cave gave another buzzing sound and the floor underneath Mario and Luigi began to sink.

As it descended, Mario understood, _it was an elevator_.

After a few seconds, the elevator stopped.

Mario and Luigi now found themselves in a dark, circular room, but it didn't stay dark for long.

The walls themselves began emmit brightness, revealing them to be made out of polished, white tiles.

Luigi was now shivering in fear and Mario was sure his brother would die from a heart attack as a robotic voice suddenly lifted itself.

„AUTHENTIFICATION."

„Uh...Mario! Mario Mario aka the „Jumpman"!"

„ACCESS DENIED." the voice answered.

„Uhh..." Mario looked around helplessly, not expecting to find something helpful.

However, he did find something.

Under a stone which lay on the elevator platform, he noticed a carving, saying „INSINE Ω Inc..".

„Uhh...INSINE!" Mario said to the voice.

„PASSWORD." it answered.

„Hmmm...„Omega!"

„ACCESS GRANTED."

„Good 'ol simple passwords!" Mario said to himself.

„WELCOME TO INSINE OMEGA INC., SYSTEM ACCESS POINT, OUTPOST PROPERTY 91245 DELTA." The voice said.

Some of the white tiles now coloured themselves into resembling a computer desktop.

Mario understood that they were talking to a giant supercomputer.

Mario looked around on the data displayed on the screen and something caught his eyes.

„Property 91245 Delta business plans"

He pointed at the displayed folder and an interface opened, revealing multiple documents.

Mario pointed at the document, named „Property 91245 analisys".

A text opened,with it,a picture of a planet.

The text read:

„Property 91245 Delta „Mushroom Planet

(Written by , Class AAA Scouting Leader)

Analysis:

Classification: Type 3 Planet

Radius: Approx. 3958,76 mi

Proximity to closest Fix Star: Approx. 92957130,36 mi

Mass: Approx. 5,97t x 10^22 t

Age: Approx. 4,543 x 10^9 yrs.

Surface Width: Approx. 196950732,22 square mi

Atmosphere:

-Mass: Approx. 5,13 × 1018 kg

-Gas Combination: Approx. 78 Vol-% Nitrogen, 21 Vol-% Oxygen, 1 Vol-% etc.

-Gas Pressure: Approx: 1013,25 hPa

Special planetary Properties:

-Geodynamo-induced magnetic field

-One satellite, „Moon"

-Fix Star circulation

Scouting Report:

91245 Delta, „Mushroom Planet" is a medium-sized planet, inhabitated by living beings.

These count:

-Animals

-Plants

-An abnormal ammount of Funghi

Unlike most planets, which are mainly dominated by animals or plants, „Mushroom Planet", as the nickname suggests, this planet's dominant species seems to consist of funghi.

In fact, the funghi seem to have build a web of roots through almost the planet's entire outer shell, allowing the funghi to completely infest the above-ground landscapes.

Given the funghi's superiority,it is no surprise that some have evolved quite massively.

We, for ourselves, have encountered humanoid, intelligent type 2-mushroom-like beings that call themselves „Toads".

Toads posess enough intelligence to speak english and various other simple languages, build structures out of primitive material, manufacture primitive technologies and even build up a system of society, similar to our very own.

Despite posessing quite rare ores and interresting creatures, however, Property 91245 Delta, „Mushroom Planet" is not of any particular use.

The company's leading operators have thus agreed to eradicate all interfering life on this planet to use it as a simple storage hangar.

Operation: 91245 Delta Purgement will cost around 1000000000000000000µ

and will begin in T-000 Intergalactic Days, 000 Intergalactic Hours and 005 Intergalactic minutes.

Yerian Bertu Sereno"

„Hmm..." Mario was thinking hard while Luigi had recovered from his shock „Luigi, do you, by any chance, think that this planet, this company guy has written about is our planet? They said, they want to erase all life!"

Luigi tried to open his mouth to give his thoughts, but Mario's question was answered just in that moment by the sound of a massive explosion.

Mario didn't even need to think about what had caused the sound, but instead just grabbed his brother by the wrist, pulled the elevator's switch again and, as soon as they had left the gave, took flight with his cape.

The brothers speeded through the air, back to the mountain which Toad Town sat on and, as they drew closer, noticed clouds of smoke swelling from the caved-in tip.

They boosted ahead and soon got into sight of flames engulfing the town, as well as weird, Toad-ish looking beings with vines making out the growths on their heads, rather than mushroom hats, running around, shooting in every directions with laser guns while Toads and members of Bowser's army were panicking, some fighting the invaders, some freaking out in fear.

The Bros. landed at the outskirts of Toad town and while Luigi was begging his brother to allow him to run away, Mario ignored his pleas.

„We have to get to the Princess!" Mario shouted through the chaos at his brother as he spin-attacked a Toad-ish soldier out of his wits.

„But Mario, there's so many of these-invaders-!" Luigi cried as he saved himselves from a volley of laser shots with a spark shield.

„And if it was Julius Cesar's very own army, I will fight these things!" Mario yelled, dashing through a crowd of confused Toads, Luigi forcing himself to follow Mario through the pieces of broken walls and remains of burning Toad houses, screams and explosions echoing from every direction.

Finally, they made it to the center of Toad Town, to Peach's castle, which was being heavily attacked by the alien soldiers.

Peach was standing on her castle's front balcony, a look of terror and confusion on her face, as she stared at Bowser who was showing the best of his „Koopa Kombat" against the invaders.

„Mario, Greenstache! Do you have a clue of what's going on here?" Bowser asked them as he ground-pounded the everloving soul out of a soldier, using his signature „Bowser Bomb".

„Those guys are from some alien company who own this planet and want to destroy all life on it!" Mario casually answered, kicking a bunch of soldiers into oblivion.

„That explains the weird speech they put out when they arrived!" Bowser yelled back through the bang of another explosion.

„What did they say?" Luigi asked as he tried his best not to be punctured by laser shots.

„They said that they find no use for us „Inferior beings" and want to destroy us, so they can use this planet as a storage hangar." Bowser said.

„Well, we won't let them, right my brother?" Mario said, the look of determination on his face now much biggger.

„Uh-"

„Alright!" Mario interupted Luigi as he crammed two Fire Flowers out of his pockets and passed one of them to his brother.

Mario squeezed his Fire Flower in his left hand and rubbed the remaining flower sap on his chest.

For a brief moment, he blacked out. Everything around him swam out of his senses.

All he felt was a comfortable heat, rising from his chest.

The heat grew stronger and stronger and became a burning sensation, now filling his whole body.

As it became hotter and hotter, it stopped feeling comfortable, but rather aggressive. In fact, it seemd to induce a burst of rage, beyond anything Mario could ever imagine, through his whole body as he started to catch fire.

His clothes burned up and his whole body became covered in flames, but Mario felt no sign of pain, but rather a massive surge of power.

He screwed his body together, quivering, then let out an excited yell as an explosion errupted from his very heart, placing red-and-white clothes on his body and surrounding him in a fiery aura.

He now no longer was Mario, he was **FIRE MARIO!**

His senses now clearer than ever, his body vibrating with power and noticing that his brother had turned a cool-looking green-and-white, too, Mario had only one thing in mind:

Kill the enemy with all your might!

As soon as he finished this thought, he made a huge backflip and in mid-air, shot massive flames from his hands at the soldiers that had been surrounding him

He landed on his feet, spin-kicked a soldier so hard that he exploded and broke into a run towards a group of soldiers in front of him.

He jumped, jumped again and with his third jump, took a massive leap forwards in a front-flip, charged a fireball from his hands and shot it down at the soldiers, blasting them into all directions with a huge explosion.

A dead, burning alien soldier crashed down next to Mario with Luigi dashing up to him, flames errupting from his swirling feet and kicked the dead soldier like a football right into another one who had just been about to shoot Mario.

They turned to Bowser who seemed to have the castle's area under control as he roasted a dozen aliens with his amazing fire breath and wrecked another dozen aliens which tried to storm in on him by curling up in his shell and flinging himself around in a circle like a spintop, adding some more flames to the tornado he was.

Mario and Luigi nodded to each other and dashed up to the main city, Mario stopping at the start of the main road, charging up a massive fireball.

Luigi, in the meanwhile ran off to the smaller streets to free them from the soldiers as Mario unleashed his gigantic fireball which cleanly blasted everything and everyone on the whole main street into smithereens.

The alien army now almost completely erased, a fleet of weird-looking white fighter jets now appeared in the sky which boosted down to the town, firing lasers and missiles at it.

Mario and Luigi didn't think for long, but ran back to Peach's castle which Bowser, using his „Flying Fortress" attack kept clean of any incoming missiles by the deflecting them back at the jets, but only rarely hitting one.

Mario and Luigi, whose overalls had just turned their normal colors again as their Fire Flowers had run out, could do nothing but watch helplessly as the jets destroyed the town.

They were about to cry, when suddenly, a fleet of golden, star-shaped jets, led by a turqoise one appeared out of thin air which chased and shot down the white jets.

In a matter of not even minutes, the golden jets had destroyed all white jets, using bright shots of energy and fantastic flying maneuvers, like zig-zag courses and barrel rolls.

When there was no more sign of any alien soldiers or white jets and they clouds of smoke had cleared, the fleet of golden jets landed on the remains of Toad Town's main road, the turqoise one landing right in front of Peach's castle.

When all of the jets' engines had been shut of, the turqoise one's front window screen opened and out climbed the last person, anyone who was part of the scene had expected to pilot a fighter jet-Rosalina.

Dressed in a turqoise pilot suit, she swept up to the stunned gang of Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Peach who had just come out of the remains of her castle.

Wiping an expression of cold fury, out of her face, Rosalina put on a cheery smile and gasped in an exhausted tone: „Don't worry love, Cavalry is here!" She winked.

For a second, nobody said anything, then Peach finally managed to stutter, still shaking in fear as Mario put an arm over her shoulder: „W-What's going on here?!"

The heat of chaos had now vanished from the city and despite the sun shining, it was very cold with an icy breeze now sweeping over the place.

„Well, I'm not omniscient. You tell me!" Rosalina answered.

„I don't know a thing of what just happened here and what these creatures were!" Peach shouted, still terrified.

„Excuse me?" Mario mixed himself in „I think I might have an idea of what happened.

You see, when Luigi and I were exploring this new world for a bit, we stumbled across a cave which turned out to be some kind of underground laboratory."

Luigi continued „In there, we found a computer which, after Mario deduced his way through the security systems, showed us some kind of text document about it's owners.

They are a company called „INSINE Ω Incorporation" which, according to the document owns this planet. It gave some information about this planet and also said that the company doesn't have any use for it, so they want to eradicate all interfering life, so they can use it as a storage hangar."

„INISINE Ω, huh? „ Rosalina responded, now thoughtful „Say, have you seen any of their people?

Do they happen to look like Toads with vines on their heads?"

„Yes!" Bowser answered.

„ **ARGH!** " Rosalina errupted, her eyes catching fire and a burst of cold fear suddenly filling everyone „It's those ( )(&(&/%$&%$! Sorry for my language, it's just that I hate these guys!"

The cold fear, everyone had now turned into an inexplicible panic and Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser now inched close together as Rosalina became so furious, it felt as though she could break the entire planet out of rage.

„I think I should explain a bit more" Rosalina tried to speak out calmly, noticing the terrifying aura of power she was giving off in her rage „So, these beings, „Trads", are a highly evolved alien species.

Almost all of their kind work at the company INSINE Ω Incorporation, they build up.

This company aims to gain control over the whole universe to endlessly profit off it.

Thus, they invade world after world, galaxy after galaxy, system after system and planet after planet.

They have been doing this for a good thousand years now, ever since they inveted hyperspeed travelling.

I depise them for what they do; they act as if all of the universe should be theirs to profit and they relentlessly destroy everything and kill or enslave everyone in their way.

Together with other planet's inhabitants, I've made many attempts to stop these maniacs and I've ever since, been able to free about 34% of their „property".

Guess, it now is time for us to work together against them, then." Rosalina said this last sentence with a tone of finality that Peach couldn't help, but to agree „Yes, of course, we will."

„Wait, does that mean, we're gonna ally with her?" Bowser asked curiously.

„Yeah." All Mario, Luigi, Rosalina and Peach answered at the same time.

„So that means..." Bowser continued thoughtfully „The Star alliance will get a third folk to ally, the Star Folk?"

„Yes." Peach answered.

„Alright, then!" Rosalina said.

The three of Peach, Rosalina, and Bowser shook hands with each other and shouted out loud „We're the Star alliance! The three folks of the Toad Unification, the Koopa Tribe and the Star Folk!

We've come together to fight the Trad Folk and their company, to free the universe!"

End of Chapter One.


	3. Intermission A Part 1

**(Re)Start Intermission A, Part 1**

Clara sat in her office,thinking hard about what she had seen in her past, comparing it to what she had seen now.

She was staring at the surveillance cams of some of their most rebellish properties, checking for abnormalities, finding none.

„It all just makes no sense!" She quietly talked to herself „Why would those beings fight for freedom when they don't even know what it is? They are to primitive to even understand the value of freedom, so why would they fight for it?  
I just don't understand."

When she had finished that thought, the communicator beeped.

„Clara Zyrox, Lead Field Operation Planning and Execution Manager, INSINE Ω Inc., how can I help you-oh, it's you sir!  
Yes, I will come to you immediately."

„Today's the day I will finally impress him!" She went back to herself after hanging up, getting to her feet, moving to her bathroom to quickly put some make-up on.

When she looked into the bathroom mirror, she saw the person, she usually saw when looking into a mirror.  
A young woman in a white work dress, her brown eyes and short brunette hair contrasting with the green vines on her head, looked back at her.  
„Looking great today!" Clara forcedly joyfully said to her reflection, applying pale make-up to her face. (Her boss loved the looks of pale skin.)

When she had finished, she left her office and hurried off along the yellow path, attracting the looks of some of her colleagues which noted how great she looked today.

Up a few transporters, she had finally reached the President's office, ran through her hair with one hand and opened the massive carbon fibre door with the other one.

Beyond the office's red carpet floor (pure Flaptor feather fabric) she saw the usual bronze-colored desk, with the boss' chair turned with it's back to Clara, as the CEO was just watching the shooting stars through the huge silicon fibre windows.

„ ?" Clara made herself noticed and the chair turned a 180°, revealing the CEO in the full majestic look of his black suit with golden stripes here and there, his brown eyes accompanied by his pitch-black hair underneath his huge, purple vines.

„Ah, yes, Miss Zyrox-" -„Clara, please."- „Alright, Clara.

I have voiced you here to personally take a statement on your unforgivable failure down there, so tell me, what happened?"

„Sir, I am endlessly sorry, I, We did not expect-"

„Exactly! Why did you not expect?

Haven't you learned from our previous encounter with **her**?  
Shouldn't you, as Lead Field Operation Planning and Execution Manager have invested a bit more money into precautions?"

„But sir,-"

„No „Buts"!

I want that planet clear and I want it now!  
If you don't manage to get that simple task done in a week, you will be polishing cogs soon!"

„Yes,sir. Of course, sir." Clara backed out of the office „Have a nice day, sir!"

The door shut.

„He didn't even notice my make-up!  
As for that meddling woman, I wasn't expecting her to be here so fast!  
We all thought she was still busy on that other property of ours, but no, she wasn't.

Guess I have to make sure she doesn't turn up ever again, when we start our second attack, I can't risk another failure."

With that, Clara went back down to her office, asking herself if **this** really was her true destiny.


	4. Chapter 3: The End?

**Chapter Two: The End?**

 **WARNING: NIVEAU AND CREATIVITY HEAVILY DROPPING FROM NOW ON**

A week had passed.

Despite everyone who had survived the alien attack being just fine, nobody dared to do anything.  
The point where Peach, Bowser and Rosalina had allied would usually be the part of the story where everyone gets determined, but this wasn't the case.  
People were just sitting in the remains of their houses, ignoring the cold and the rain that had been going on for a week now.  
Mario and Luigi went down the mountain every day to gather as much food and water as possible, Peach and Bowser spent almost all of their time in Peach's Castle, discussing, while Rosalina was feeding her Lumas Star Bits.  
The next day, a few brave Toads and Goombas had finally decided to build a rudimentary rope elevator down the mountain's east side towards the plains which would make getting up and down much easier,however,their spirits didn't exactly lift when one of them fell fivehundret meters down to his demise.

Finally, on a monday the depression had reached it's cracking point.

No one, literally no one was out on the provisorically patched roads of Toad Town and even Peach who had constantly remained optimistic, was about to cry.  
Around noon, Mario went out through the ghostly emptiness of the city, when he noticed something, no someone unlikely.  
A person, Mario had never seen before, a young woman with shining gold hair and a light-blue visor over her left eye in a black leather jacket was pacing the streets of the town, muttering to herself.  
The weird thing about her was a high-tech looking belt she was wearing,which seemed as though it was emitting an abnormal kind of energy.  
She also had a futuristic laser gun strapped to her belt which made her look even more out of place.

„Hello there Miss! Can I help you?" Mario politely approached the stranger.  
„Oh, hello...Mario! Why, you must be the famous Mario!" The unkown person answered in a sweet voice,as though it belonged to an angel.  
„How do you know my name?!"  
„C'mon, everybody knows your name!  
You are a legendary hero since your childhood days when you saved the world from aliens,everybody knows your stories. My mother has always told me about your legendary adventures when I was young. Nothing made me fall asleep as good as the stories about you!"  
„Eh, yeah..." Mario was getting very red (redder than already) „Yeah,I sorta have that effect on people.  
So,uh...would you mind introducing ourself to me?" Mario asked.  
„Oh," the woman replied, waving her hair out of her face „sure!  
My name's Clarisse, Clarisse Lockwell, I come from North Kryania, far north from here.  
I came here becaue, well..." She blushed „I heard word that you and your friends have recently moved here and have come into a lot of trouble with...some...people." She suddenly grabbed her laser gun in it's holster while the expression on her face went from cheery to a very dark look of hate.  
-„So...want to inroduce yourself to my other friends?"  
„Sure!"-

They both went up to Peach's castle.

After having introduced herself to the others, Clarisse decided to take a walk around Toad Town and take a closer look at it.  
They visited the depressed Toads,looked around the buildings and when they came back to the castle in the evening, Clarisse looked heavily depressed.  
When being asked why she looked so sad, however, she didn't respond.  
She expressed that she would like to stay in the Kingdom for a while and Peach offered her an empty room in her castle to stay in.

Over the following months, the Bros., Clara and Bowser went on great, andventurous jurneys through the world, getting to know it and each other better and better with Clara recently, knowing Mario so well by now felt like she had developed a serious crush on him.

A wednessday,(the friends had just returned from another adventure) about a year later began very strange.  
The sky was clouded and there was absolutely no wind breaking the frightening silence, just like there were no birds flying around and again, noone was outside, however, everybody felt that something was coming.

Something big.

Luigi went to the smaller alleys of the town to check on the townspeople just when it happened.  
The sky suddenly broke, revealing a massive metal object and hundrets of the already known Trad soldiers and spaceships emerged from it.

Chaos immediately broke out.

The Mario Bros., Peach, Rosalina, Bowser and Clarisse all stormed out of the castle, the Bros. with their hammers ready, just like Rosalina was shooting red lightnings from her wand at the alien soldiers, Bowser flexing his exoskeletal claw extensions and Clarisse drawing her laser gun and shooting blue streaks of light at the invasors.

As the battle went on, Clarisse stormed up to the center of the town which the alien mothership was aiming a massive laser cannon at.  
Mario just caught a glimpse of her, removing her golden toupée, revealing the green vines on her head as he whacked an alien soldier with his hammer.  
Clara Zyrox shouted „Hey! It's me!" up at the mothership which suddenly took her on board with a tractor beam.  
On board of the INSINE Ω Inc. mothership, everyone was being quite calm, having the exectution of their plan quite under control as Clara dashed through the corridoors, having only one thing in mind: Her boss.

When she had reached her boss' office, the door opened without Clara even pressing the door opener.  
Corporate President Ripeawf was sitting in his chair, his back to the door, watching the destruction through the windows.  
„Sir!" Clara panted „You can't do this! There are people down there, people with hopes and dreams! You're commiting genocide!"  
„Please, Clara, calm down. Take a seat and I will explain to you why these inferior creatureshave no use for us."  
„They may have no use for you, but they want to live, don't you understand that?  
I was against this whole operation anyways, this is madness!"  
„Are you calling me a madman, Miss Zyrox?" The CEO replied in a dangerous tone.  
"Yes." Clara answered, now very determined. „"Madman" doesn't even describe it."Megalomaniac" would rather fit, or "Greedy mass-murderer"!"  
„If you think of me and my ways that way, dear Miss Zyrox, I think it would be best for you to repent from this company and forget about it. Shall I get your papers, because (I might not have expressed myself clear enough), you're-"

A buzzing bang errupted and a blue light shot across the office, hitting the CEO in the heart.

„Fired. Yeah, you are." Clara said with a one-sided smile on her face, her arm outstretched, clutching her laser gun which she put back in it's holster as she walked up to the president's desk, pushing the dead body aside and taking a look on the computer.  
„Well, I guess there's only one way to end this" she said to herself „Self-destruct, it's gotta be here somewhere...aha!"

The computer showed up a message saying „INITIALISE SELF-DESTRUCT?"  
Clara clicked on „YES", with the computer answering „AUTHORISATION.".  
„President Ripeawf, she typed in, password „Pale Girls".  
„AUTHORISED. SELF-DESTRUCT REQUIRES CONSTANT PRESSURE OF _Y_ KEY."

„Wait, I gotta stay here?...Well, guess there's no way around it." she sighed „It's for the greater good."  
She started the little messaging drone the president always had in his office which flew out of the window, down to the chaos-drowned town.

Mario, who was Boomerang Mario, heping Ice Luigi fight off a horde of soldiers saw the drone.  
It stopped right before him, then projected a holographic Live- video chat with Clara in the office.  
„Clarisse, you're one of them? Mario asked as a world in his heart broke apart.  
„Yeah, I am. My real name is Clara Zyrox, I am Lead Field Operation Planning and Execution Manager at INSINE Ω Inc.."  
„So...you were spying on us the whole time?"  
„Yes. But I've learned. I've learned that your kind loves the life and you deserve it.  
What this company's doing is wrong and only I can end it and I will end it now.  
I will activate the self-destruct mechanism of this mothership, thus killing every high authority of this terrible company, shattering it.  
But there's one problem." She sighed.  
„I..." she sighed again „have to keep holding the _y_ key on this computer keyboard to execute the self-destruction, that means I will die."  
„No! You can't do that, not after all this! I-I will do it for you!" Mario cried in total shock and desperation.  
„No Mario, don't do it. You have to live and I have to end the gruesome reign of this company.  
Goodye, Mario, I love you."  
„I love you too!" Mario shouted, tears in his eyes as the video chat ended and the drone shut itself off, falling to the ground.

Clara had pressed the _y_ key.

The mothership was taking flight and within seconds, it had reached the planet's orbit where it started exploding.  
Clara, filled with determination kept holding the _y_ key as everything around her broke apart, sirens and screams echoing from every direction.  
It was not easy for her to keep holding, to accept her fate to die this young, not having seen much of the world, also knowing that she really loved Mario, but that was what kept her holding on; she wanted Mario to have a happy, peaceful life together with the people he knew and loved.

„ **WARING, TOTAL DESTRUCTION IN T-10...9...8...** " the mother computer announced.

„This is it." Clara said to herself „You are going to die now, dear. It was nice knowing you world, though we saw each other only for 20 years, it was a great life. Thank you." She sighed again, breaking into tears as the countdown continued „Mom, Dad, Tom, Jerioe, I love you all! Goobye!"

Clara closed her eyes.

Boom.

The mothership exploded in a green flash of light, pieces of metal flying everywhere, the ear-deafening bang sounding in all directions.

Mario saw the explosion and fell to his knees, his tearshed face in his hands ,just as his boomerang powerup vanished and his clothes took on the familiar red-and-blue again.

„You're a hero, Clara, I will make the world remember you!" Mario shouted into the blue sky.  
The Trad soldiers caught sight of the explosion as well and, knowing that this was their end, lay down their weapons and got onto their knees with Rosalina taking great joy in executing them one by one.  
After being consoled by his brother, Peach and even Bowser, Mario finally got to his feet and slowly slurfed over to Rosalina who had just disposed of the Trad soldier's corpses using fire magic.  
„Rosalina" Mario sobbed „Clara's just died. I know it's against the universal laws, but please, can you tell me if she's fine?"  
„She is." Rosalina calmly answered giving Mario a loving smile like the one of a mother.  
„She's become a bright, beatiful star in her home galaxy where everyone who know and loves her can always see her. I can also tell you how she feels right now.  
She's happy, knowing that she saved your and so many other lives.

This was enough for Mario.

He knew perfectly well that Rosalina took great care of every single star in the universe and he also knew what she had told him a year ago.  
„When a star dies, it shatters into stardust. Eventually, a new star is formed out of the dust. That way, it keeps going on, but it never stays all the same."

The End.

The End?

More like The Beginning!

Author's note:

Guys, I'm sorry that the story ended so abrupt and sturned out so short.

Problem is that I never really wanted to make (Re)Start in the first place, I wanted the sequel, „Super Mario (R)Evolution" to be the main act of this saga and I just saw (Re)Start as a necessary prequel.

I apologize to every reader who expected a way longer, more epic story and I promise you that this story's sequel, „Super Mario (R)Evolution" will be what you expected: long, epic and creative.

Still, I give big thanks to everyone who followed this story and kept reading it.

See you next FanFic,

your's sicerely

SMG4Fan9001


End file.
